


Run Like Me, Like Hell

by casual alien (creamsicleSteam)



Series: We Are the Kids You Never Loved [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Backstory, Dates gone wrong, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsicleSteam/pseuds/casual%20alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hits him then that this is a very real rifle and that this entire thing seems to be very real and alright he knew Los Santos wasn't a good city but <i>come on</i>. </p><p>And this is how Ray ended up on the Auto fix Factory roof with a bright pink sniper in his hands aiming with surprising accuracy at the cops below at the gas station on the opposite side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Like Me, Like Hell

Ray was an avid gamer and sometimes he wished he wasn't if it'd keep him out of situations like these. _Honestly._

Ray was seventeen years old and was often bullied into things and often said things like _stop the bullying_. Of course, usually, none of the bullying lead to situations like these. Usually they were just silly dares or dumb pranks or being murdered repeatedly in games. 

This time, he was bullied into creating an online dating profile. It was fine at first, He didn't really use it. But then he got a message from an attractive looking young woman and well, he was a teenage boy that didn't get out much. They got talking, they got talking a lot. They'd talk about her job, a secret shopper for various businesses all over town. They'd talk about his video gaming skills, like how good he was with a sniper. That was probably his second mistake, the first being letting his friends bully him into making the profile at all. 

 

sshopperxx01: We should totally meet up!! We've been talking online a lot, I think it's time to meet face to face. ;)

BrownMan: i'd be down for that. when and where?

sshopperxx01: Hmm, how about Lucky Pluckers off Strawberry Ave this friday at 2:30?

BrownMan: sounds good. i'll see you there :)

 

It's all seeming fine at this point. He's about to meet up with a girl who doesn't yet know he's underage, and he's going to meet her at a fried chicken place on the bad side of town. No red flags anywhere. 

After waiting the fifteen minutes he was early, she shows up and he recognises her immediately. She looks a bit surprised and okay, it's not his fault he still looks twelve. She waves him outside and with mild confusion he follows her out the door to a van full of other girls. He probably shouldn't have followed her into the van but in his defense, he had no idea how to deal with this.

"Uh, I know you seemed into me on chat but I didn't realise this was a package deal." Ray says. 

"At least this one's funny Linds, even if he still looks like a toddler." A blonde woman with an undercut says from the front seat. She ignores his indignant huffs. "I'm Griffon, I run this crew. You already know Lindsay, and these are Meg, Caiti and Tina." She points to the three other girls in the back. "You ready to heist?" 

All of the red flags that had previously gone unraised shot up instantly. 

"Yeah. Sure. Yolo right?" This was definitely the wrong answer, but Ray also didn't feel like getting killed because he'd seen too much. 

"Great!" Griffon says, stepping on the gas and pulling out of the parking lot with a surprising amount of force and a clear lack of control over the vehicle. If Ray survived this, he'd make sure to never get into a car with her again. 

They pull into the lot behind the Auto Fix Factory across the road from a gas station.

"So the plan is we have you up on this roof with a sniper, Meg's our getaway driver and she'll be parked in an alley just down the road. The rest of us will be doing our things on the ground. All you need to care about right now is getting on that roof and shooting cops as they approach." Griffon explains as Lindsay hands him his apparent new sniper rifle and it hits him then that this is a very real rifle and that this entire thing seems to be very real and alright he knew Los Santos wasn't a good city but _come on_. 

And this is how Ray ended up on the Auto fix Factory roof with a bright pink sniper in his hands aiming with surprising accuracy at the cops below at the gas station on the opposite side of the road. 

As he watches everyone leave the area he's suddenly viscerally aware that he has no idea where Meg was parked. He tries to follow where everyone is heading but it's too difficult in the chaos. Ray hurries to strap his sniper to his back, forget leaving it there- his prints are all over it. It'd be easier if he knew how to take it apart but he doesn't know how to do that either. 

He reaches the ground and runs like hell. He has no idea where he's going, only that he needs to get away from here _yesterday_. 

 

When he finally stops running he has no idea where he is. He tried to keep to alleys and side streets as much as he could, running away from a heist with a sniper strapped to his back probably wouldn't have sat well with anyone. 

With a muttered _parkour_ while he's trying to catch his breath he thinks _where the hell am I and who do I call to pick me up?_

He settles on calling his friend Michael, because he seems like he wouldn't be too shocked about what he did nor does Ray think he'd care that much. Also, the asshole was his best friend, so he'd better come get him.

"Hello?" Michael sounds distracted, and there's wind in the background.

"Hey it's me, Ray."

"Well no kidding, asshole, I saw the caller ID. I'm kinda busy here though, this better be important." 

"Right. Yeah," Ray starts, taking a breath "So I might've gotten mixed up with some things and need to be picked up asap."

"Goddamn it, Ray. I told you I had a guy you could buy from-"

"No! No, this uh, this is a bit different. Bit more serious than who I get my weed from." Ray stops him before he can start going on about previous mistakes. 

"Where are you?" Michael caves with a sigh. Ray reads off the closest street sign he sees and Michael tells him he's on his way. 

Not two minutes later, a car comes speeding around the corner and makes an abrupt stop right in front of Ray. The passenger window rolls down and an exhilarated Michael appears on the other side.

"Get in, asshole! Hurry up!" He shouts and Ray jerks into action, hurriedly getting into the back, the car taking off before he can shut the door. He takes a moment to ignore the reckless driving, just sitting and trying to breathe and go over what happened in his head. When he opens his eyes he realises two things. 

One, there are red and blue flashing lights seemingly chasing _them._

Two, the driver is none other than the infamous Vagabond. 

If you asked Ray later, he'd vehemently deny ever shrieking in the backseat at this. 

"Oh, right. Yeah you kinda got me at a bad time." Michael says, picking up a micro SMG from the bag in the backseat Ray hadn't noticed. "Ray, this is the Vagabond, as I'm sure you know, Vagabond, this is Ray. So, Ray, What the fuck did you do that you needed me to come get you in the middle of this?" He continues to roll down his window again leaning out to aim it at the cops chasing them before coming back in. Ray would be lying if he said he was anything other than terrified.

Ray gives Michael a quick rundown of what happened, the dating profile, the girl, the date that lead into a heist, the sniper, the running away because he didn't know where they were. Everything up to getting in the car with them. He's a bit shocked when Michael and the Vagabond start laughing. 

"Oh man, looks like you get the full experience after all. Why do think the cops are on our tail?" Michael tells him when he stops laughing.

"Hey Michael, wasn't Geoff looking for a sniper recently?" The Vagabond asks, amusement in his voice. 

"Yeah he was... Hey Ray, what do say, wanna meet the big guy? Cops'll be looking for you now anyway, there's no way anyone would've missed you running around that that thing on your back." He says, pointing to the sniper Ray had all but forgotten about. 

Ray blinks at Michael. This was a huge decision, if he got into this getting out wouldn't be easy. He'd be living his life on the run for a long time. Hell, he had no idea Michael was even in it, but it wasn't like they went to the same school so Ray wouldn't have noticed if he'd stopped going. He'd have to think about this, whether or not he wanted to live on the run, risking his life all the time. This wasn't a decision he could make in a couple minutes. 

"Fuck it, yeah, I'll meet the "Big Guy"" Ray says after a couple seconds, receiving a grin from Michael when he agrees. 

 

The place Michael and the Vagabond bring him after they lose the cops turns out to be some normal looking house in the suburbs. 

"Geoff! I found us a sniper!" Michael shouts as soon as the door closes. 

"Michael, we're in the suburbs! Keep it down!" A phantom voice shouts in reply.

Ray is startled when a blur of light brown hair and limbs flies past him and tackles Michael while shouting his name in a decidedly British accent.

"Gav, Gav, get the fuck off, we have a visitor. Where's Geoff?" Michael says, trying his best to push off the lanky boy. 

"Geoff's in the basement. I'll take you down there." Ray's attention is drawn to the lady offering her hand to shake. “I’m Jack.”

He makes the mistake of taking her hand as Michael shouts "Jack, no!" from behind him. She quickly pins him to the nearest wall with his arm behind his back, disarming him and cuffing him before stepping back, keeping her hand on his arm. 

"Jack, Jack he's cool. I know him. He's definitely not a threat." Michael says and Ray can't decide if he's trying to defend him or make fun of him. 

"You know the rules, Michael. You should've given me a heads up before bringing him to a _safehouse_ after a _heist_." Ray is confused because, if Jack isn't the person in charge here he's not sure he wants to meet the person who is. Jack seems scary enough, not to mention the Vagabond, who seems to be casually sitting on a couch in the living room. 

Michael simply gives her a sheepish look before a quick Sorry, bro to Ray before Jack leads him away. 

Jack leads him down a set of stairs and through a hallway into a room with nothing but a chair. She sits him down and tells him not to try anything and that she'll be back with the boss in a minute. 

"I am so fucked." Are Ray's only words since entering the house. Ray doesn't even try to get out of the handcuffs but it's definitely a struggle to hold himself back. He just really doesn't want to make his situation worse. Michael seemed pretty low on the chain here, so he doubts he'll be much help for him. 

It seems like an hour before anyone comes back. When the door finally opens another young looking man walks in. He sports an impressive mustache and a lot of tattoos, worst of all, he looks pissed. Ray guesses this is Geoff.

"So I hear you're a sniper. You got Michael to trust you alright, but what do you really want? You trying to infiltrate us and bring us down cause I'll tell you right now that’s not gonna work." Geoff says, and at this point Ray is assuming he's also the boss. He'll be honest, he's fucking terrified. 

So Ray just tells him everything in a rush, more detail than he gave Michael, for sure. By the end of it he won’t look at Geoff. He keeps his gaze downward. If Geoff doesn't believe him he's fucked. He's probably a dead man already. He doesn't look up until he hears laughter. 

"Oh man! That's the funniest thing I've heard in my life! Oh, that's good. You poor fucker." Geoff's demeanor has changed entirely now, he doesn't look nearly as terrifying as he had when he walked in. "Let me get those things off you, Christ, yeah, you can stick with us kid. You'll never get away from the cops on your own."

Ray is absolutely stunned as Geoff frees him of the handcuffs and leads him back up the stairs. He honestly didn't think he'd survive this entire thing. Geoff is still trying to calm his laughter.

"Hey, Geoff, told you it was funny." Michael says from his spot on the couch. Geoff Waves him off. 

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't believe it until he told me, looked like he was gonna piss his fucking pants." 

"Stop the bullying." Ray mutters from where he's standing. 

And this is how Ray ended up in the Fake AH Crew.


End file.
